


Jade's Birthday Surprise:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Introducing Jade Hawke: [3]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Consensual, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Presents, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Surprises, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: Caitlin & Hawke's daughter, Jade is celebrating her 10th birthday with her parents, & she definitely didn't want anything big, But Caitlin & String insisted, Dom & Saint John are there to help, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You'll find out!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Caitlin & Hawke's daughter, Jade is celebrating her 10th birthday with her parents, & she definitely didn't want anything big, But Caitlin & String insisted, Dom & Saint John are there to help, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You'll find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*

 

It was such a beautiful day in California, Jade Hawke, & her parents, Caitlin O'Shannessy-Hawke, & Stringfellow Hawke were enjoying a relaxing day at the cabin, at the request of their daughter, so she could celebrate her tenth birthday with them, & have no interruptions, when it comes to **_The FIRM_** , which suited the couple, just fine, & dandy. They were by their dock, & enjoying the sun beating down on them, which was what the doctor ordered.

 

"Are you sure that you don't want to do something big today, Ladybug, I mean you worked so hard this semester in school, You kept your grades up, You do deserve to have some type of a big reward", The Fire Redhead Texan said, as she sipped on some ice tea, & smiled, like a proud parent, who found out that her child had became the top of her class, which is true. Hawke nodded in agreement, The Ace Pilot said, "Yeah, You can have anything that you want, Just name it, Sweetie", The Young Girl smiled, & said, "Well, Can we go fishing ?, I just want to spend time with you", Hawke & Caitlin nodded at each other, & looked at their precious daughter, "Of course, Consider it done, Princess", String replied, he had a smile of his own on his face.

 

Meanwhile, Dominic Santini, owner of **_Santini Air_** , & Saint John Hawke were going over the checklist once again, The Elderly Pilot said, "SinJin, We have to make sure that we go over this checklist at least 2 more times, Cause, Caitlin & Hawke would have our hides to the wall, If something happened to Jade", The Hotshot Pilot said with a smile, "Of course, Dom, Please don't worry, Everything will go good for Jade's first helicopter ride," They did the checklist two more times, & went to stock the **_Bell Ranger_**. Once, They did that, they were make their way to the Hawke's cabin, so they can pick their little love one up.

 

Jade really loved hanging out with her parents, & she had so much fun fishing, & swimming with them, She challenged her dad to a race, which she won, or thinks her dad let her win, But she didn't care, cause it was a really fun day, & she couldn't think of anything, that could top it. When they were showered, dried, & changed, They heard the familiar sound of the **_Bell Ranger_** , & Jade smiled, knowing who it was, she rushed to the door, Caitlin, & Hawke laughed at her enthusiasm, that she always gets, when her grandfather, & uncle come.

 

Before they can knock on the door, The Two Pilots were nearly knocked over, & tackled into a hug, "Happy Birthday, Jade", "Happy Birthday, Darlin'", Each of them said, as they returned the hug, Jade showed them inside, & Hawke, & Caitlin greeted their family members, & the young girl asked, "What are you doing here ?", she had a big smile on her face, "Well, Bella, Your parents told us, You don't want big surprises this year, But we didn't listen, so...", He indicated for Saint John to continue.

 

"Your parents told us how hard you worked in school this year, so we all came up with a surprise or reward, They arranged it, that you will get your first helicopter ride with us, How does that sound ?", The Older Hawke Brother asked with a wink. Jade squealed with excitement, & said, "It sounds perfect", she ran to her parents, & hugged & squeezed them tight, "Thank you, You are the best mommy & daddy ever !", she exclaimed with happiness, Caitlin & Hawke were choking back the emotion, & each of them said this, "It helps to have the best kid around", "It sure does, Thanks for being the best daughter ever, & making our lives complete", Caitlin invited them to stay for lunch, cause no one will leave, if they didn't eat the wonderful meal, that she had planned.

 

Once, Everything was set up, Dom, & Saint John were ready to show Jade everything that California has to offer, & when they were finally out of sight, Caitlin smiled, & said, "Thank you for this life, It's the one, that I dreamed of, Ever since I met you", String smiled, & said, "Well, **_Thank you_** , Ma'am, For making me the happiest man on Earth", & they shared a kiss, & headed back into the cabin, so they can enjoy time to themselves.

 

Jade couldn't believe that she was getting to see the whole state from up in the air, & she was definitely excited, but the most exciting part, was that she gets to spend time with her other two favorite people, who make her happy, & keep her safe. They stopped for dinner, & play at the arcade, Dom feels like he is young again, & that is thanks to his adoptive granddaughter, & Saint John was glad to witness his niece growing up, When they were through, They continued the air tour, & along the way, Jade fell asleep.

 

Caitlin & Hawke were on the couch, kissing & making out in front of the fireplace, Enjoy the time, that they get to have with each other, as Jade was gone, They always looked for time to be alone, but it never works, Cause it's either being at Santini Air, or The FIRM, working, & doing missions, they have no time for themselves, & with the time, they do have, they invest it in taking care of Jade. There was a knock on the door, Hawke groaned, & went to answer it, & he had a smile on his face, when he witnessed the sight of his brother holding his daughter protectively against his chest, as he & Dom walked in, & greeted the couple.

 

"She had a ball, & she kicked our asses at the arcade", Saint John whispering, as he smiled with pride, Dom said agreeing, & whispered, "Sure did, Anytime you need someone to watch her, so you can have alone time, Let us know, We would love to take the bambina", "Thanks, Guys", Caitlin smiled, as she took her daughter from her brother-in-law's strong arms, & kissed her lightly on her forehead, String smiled, & the ace pilot said, smiling a bigger smile, "Yeah, Thank you so much, We trust her with you so much, You guys are terrific", The Three Men hugged, & Caitlin kissed the departing men on the cheek. "Thank you, Uncle, & Grandpa, I had so much fun, Best birthday ever", she mumbled in her sleep, Dom & SinJin each kissed her on the cheek, & said in unison, "You are welcome", They left, & the couple got their child ready for bed. Once, she was settled, Caitlin & Hawke watched her sleep, & she said, "God, These are the moments, that I live for", & Hawke smiled, & said softly, "Me too". They watched her sleep a little bit longer, & they went to their own bed to get settled, & fall in a peaceful slumber, like their child, & dream of their perfect life & rest of their future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for the next possible sequel!!!*


End file.
